


roadtrip with haytham and shay.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Modern AU, haytham adopts a ward, shay saves a young templar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: a young boy the son of two well known wealthy businesspeople who are also Templars becomes  an orphan. Haytham decides to take him in. Shay rescues the boy from the assassins and mortally wounds one of them. the boy ends up growing up with Haytham's daughter Tarquin.





	roadtrip with haytham and shay.

**Road trip With Haytham And Shay.**

 

the young boy glares sullenly out the car window watching a rainbow appear once the rain has dissipated.

he scowls at it.

"you know if keep on scowling your face will be stuck like that" Haytham says over the shoulder of the passenger seat.

the young boy kicks Haytham's seat in anger.

"hey what did my seat ever do to you ?" Shay demands from the driver's seat.

the boy shrugs before wrapping himself up In a blanket and ignoring them.

Shay upon not receiving an answer sighs.

"he used to shout at me , y'know...before".

Haytham looks pained upon hearing this.

he ponders for a few moments before blurting out " change of plans Shay, we're going home".

"sir ?"

"you heard me".

 

 

"dad ! you're back " Tarquin shouts from the stone balcony above them.

her brother Ratonhnhake: ton is seated on a metal chair next to her with a cigarette dangling from his lips unlit but he has a hand on the back of her shirt making sure she's not gonna fall.

Haytham waves up at her.

Shay escorts the little boy outta the car and into the mansion home.

the boy looks up at the mansion once before he's ushered inside by Shay.

"what are we doing here ?"

" you'll have to ask Mr. Kenway why you're here Tony I can't explain what goes on inside his head , alright now c'mon we'll get ya a room and something to wear for bed yeah ?"

the boy nods.

they go up to the second floor where the living quarters are situated and little Tony follows after him .

Shay gives him a room near his own and settles him in he leaves him in the room for about three minutes before he returns with a pair of sleep pants and a shirt both black in colour.

Shay takes his clothes down to the laundry room telling him they'll get him new ones in the morning.

Shay leaves.

the pyjamas aren't new he knows but there's something rather calming about them he falls asleep not crying over the loss of his parents until the morning when he wakes up confused as to why he's not sleeping in his bed, in his room across from his mum and dad's room.

Shay hears him and goes to him.

at first the boy is angry someone is watching him cry but Shay shuts the door and sits down with him asking him" is there anything he can do ?"

the boy is confused.

Shay used to always taunt him and get him angry yet he's here now tryna help him....odd.

"why are you helping me ?" he asks with a tear streaked face.

he wipes his face on the end of the shirt he's wearing and Shay sighs.

"I'm helping you because I want to"

little Tony says "when are we leaving for home ?"

"we're not going home, I can't take you there it isn't safe anymore"

"oh"

Tony looks down at the floor.

there's a knock on the door it's Haytham's gentleman's gentleman ( a butler) Davina.

a tall intimidating servant if you didn't know him any better likes to put on an air of authority amongst the staff, bit annoying really.

" Mr. Kenway requests that you take little Tony up to his wardrobe room Mr. Cormac , the tailor has arrived with materials and outfits for the boy".

the butler upon hearing Shay answer in the affirmative swiftly turns on his heel and strides down the hallway to rouse Tarquin for her trip to school today.

he needn't have bothered her older brother is play fighting with her out in the hallway pretending to die dramatically on the carpet.

"ughhh I'm dying and the shame of being murdered by a girl......and a little one at that".

she hits him with her wooden sword,

"owwww"

she laughs.

the butler passes them shaking his head at their antics.

 

 

 

 


End file.
